


Exact Moment

by StormyBear30



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:31:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomo could recall the exact moment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exact Moment

Tomo could recall the exact moment that Shannon fell in love with Tim. After months of endless flirting, beautiful smiles and shared glances the inevitable happened and love was in the air. It all happened one night after a gig as Tim entered the bus after chatting with some fans, shooting Shannon such a beautiful smile, that if Tomo didn’t secretly hate him, he would have fallen in love with him as well. Instead he watched the way that Shannon’s eyes lit up, the gorgeous smile that slid across his face before he pulled himself off of the couch, following Tim to the bunks. He watched as Shannon pinned the taller man’s back to the walled closet, watched the way that they gazed at each other, not a word spoken but the body language alone speaking volumes.

Their first kiss was amazing to look at and Tomo knew that it was just as amazing to feel as Shannon pressed his body tightly against Tim’s, palms pressed against the wall, so close to Tim’s body that despite his own body pressing into him, there was no room for escape. He could tell Tim wouldn’t even fathom escape as he wrapped his long arms around Shannon’s neck, pulling him that much closer giving into the amazing kiss without question. The sighs and the moans came next and Tomo couldn’t distinguish whose belonged to who, but what he did know was that it was an amazing kiss for a first kiss and there was no doubt that it would lead to many more before the night was over.

His heart broke in that exact moment because of the long hidden love her felt for Shannon, love that he refused to ever see light. It was fear and shame all rolled into one that held him back, and it was also those things that made him do things to himself that normal people would never do. It was a vicious cycle, one that he had dealt with time and time again with Shannon’s other countless attempts at relationships and love and yet he had managed to survive them. However his heart told him that this time, this relationship was different and would withstand the roller coaster known as Shannon Leto and his own destructive ways, because there was no doubt that Tim loved Shannon just as passionately as he did.

He wasn’t sure how he was going to get though the stages of pain he knew were to come, but he found that he didn’t care as he inserted a pair of ear buds into his ear, cranked up the metal music and without thought or reason, drew the tip of his always present army knife across his forearm. A smile crossed his face at the thin sliver of blood and the pain present, pain that matched that of his heart, delving in once again in an attempt to control his inner turmoil and grief.

The End…


End file.
